Kaori the Chicken
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Kaori the Chicken At Tyler's House tyler was relaxing with his girlfriend Kaori Oda * Tyler Klause: So Kaori You Have Plans? * Kaori Oda: Yeah * Adagio: Look's like these two are going out on a date. * Claudette: Yeah Let's stay here while the two go out * Adagio: Yeah. * Manik Acorn: Of Course Benjamin! * Benjamin Comes in Tyler's House * Benjamin Cooper: What Is It Manik? Tyler and Kaori Walk out of Tyler's House and to the Arcade * Adagio: Dad, can you hear me? * Bodi (Hologram): Yes Son? * Adagio: Can I go on the date with Claudette? * Bodi (Hologram): No, No. I Think It's Best if You Guys Look After the House Until Tyler Get's Back * Adagio: No? Okay. * Manik Acorn: Tyler was right we must protect his house from bugsters * Benjamin Cooper: Easy for you to say Tyler and Kaori are at the Arcade playing Darkstalkers * Tyler Klause: Come on Morrigan Get em Tyler Moves the Joystick Button up and presses the buttons to make morrigan finish off dimitri maximoff * Tyler Klause: Yes! I Won Wanna Give it a Shot Kaor?i This One's Really Cool * Kaori Oda: Sure Thing Kaori Oda Voulentiers to play Darkstalkers so she picked her favorite character Q-Bee Adagio and Claudette are making out in Adagio's Room in Tyler's House Meanwhile Freddy Fazbear was looking at his monitor on Kaori Oda playing Darkstalkers in the Arcade * Freddy Fazbear (Giggling evily): This gives me a great idea for a new virus Kaori Won't Know What Hit Her (Sing Song Voice): Puppet! Puppet Comes in * Puppet: Yes Freddy? * Freddy Fazbear: CHICA! Chica Comes in as Well * Chica the Chicken: Yes Freddy? * Freddy Fazbear: Well Kaori's with tyler at the arcade right? so i need you two to create a bugster who can shoot egg like darts if the woman who gets shot by the egg like darts who gets to act like chickens * Puppet: HEY CHICA! * Chica the Chicken: Yes Puppet? * Puppet: Wanna Make a Bugster Together. * Chica the Chicken: I Sure Do Buck-Bawwwwwwk! * Chunky Chicken: I Want to be Part of the Monster Expirement too * Puppet: Thanks Chunky Chicken * Chica and Chunky Chcken Standed in the Bugster Fusion Chamber * Freddy and Puppet turns Chica and Chunky Chicken into a Bugster * Chicunky Bugster: I HAVE BEEN COMBINE WITH CHUNKY CHICKEN! * Freddy Fazbear: Chickuny Bugster This is You're Target * Freddy Fazbear shows Chicunky Bugster a hologram of kaori oda * Freddy Fazbear: USE YOU'RE EGG DARTS AND TURN MAKE HER ACT LIKE A CHICKEN! * Chicunky Bugster: Yes My Master BUCKAWWWWWK! * Chicunky Bugster Teleports * Bodi and Darma in The Locket of Time noticed Adagio and Claudette are making out in Adagio's Room * Manik Acorn: Come on Let's Keep on Guarding the House until Tyler Get's Back * Manik and Benjamin We're Guarding the House doing a guard walk around the house * Adagio and Claudette: COMING! * Adagio and Claudette We're Also Guarding the House * Ziko: HELP! HELP! HELP! THERE'S A CHICKEN MONSTER TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!! * Benjamin: Ziko Calm Down What Happened? * Ziko: I Went into the Streets and i Saw a Chicken like Monster. * All: Yeah? * Ziko: IM NOT KIDDING MONSTER CHICKEN MONSTER! Meanwhile at the Arcade * Kaori Oda: Ok Victor time to get waspinized Chickuny Bugster Was watching kaori play the dark stalkers game in the window and came into the arcade * Chicunky Bugster: I'M HERE FOR KAORI! * Tyler Klause: A Bugster? * The People Ran out of the arcade screaming Meanwhile at Tyler's House * Ziko screams louder and faints * Tyler Klause: Ziko where was the last time when you see the chicken monster? * Ziko: At the Arcade When Kaori was playing Darkstalkers then She got hit with an egg like dart and acted like a chicken * Tyler Klause: Oh No. * Adagio: Kaori's Propably There Too * Benjamin Cooper: Let's Go! The Rangers Rushed Out of the House and Into the Arcade * Tyler Klause: WHO ARE YOU CHICKEN?!?! * Adagio: And Where's Kaori?! * Chicunky Bugster: I Am Chickuny Bugster the New Bugster and If You're Looking For Kaori She's Right Here * Chickuny Bugster Shows Kaori Oda Acting Like a Chicken In the Arcade * Kaori Oda: Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buckaw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: Kaori, what did that chicken done to you? * Kaori Oda: Buck, Buck, Buck, Bu-BRAWK! * Kaori Pecks Tyler's Neck and Kicks Out her Feet * Tyler Jumps Back * Adagio: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Rangers Activate There Morphers and Got out there Keys * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * They Morphed Into There Ranger Suits * Red Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Train Force Ranger: WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Train Force Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Navy Train Force Ranger: (Singing): WITH THE TIME AND SPEED OF A NAVY TRAIN POWER RANGER NAVY! * All: WITH TRAINS WE WILL SAVE THE WORLD! * Red Train Force Ranger: Power Rangers... * All: TRAIN FORCE! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Get Ready to Taste Defeat Bugster! * Chicunky Bugster: DREGS! * Dregs Appear in Front of Chunky Bugster * Chicunky Bugster: ATTACK!!!!!!! * Dregs and Train Force Rangers Charge * Train Force Rangers Fight the Dregs * Navy Train Force Ranger: HEY CHICUNKY BETCHA CANT CATCH ME! * Navy Train Force Ranger slices Chicunky Bugster with Train Saber * Chicunky Bugster: I FAILED FOR FREDDY!!!! * Chickuny Bugster Explodes * Freddy Fabzear: PUPPET! * Puppet: Yes Freddy Im Firing The Magna Beam Now! * Puppet Fires the Magna Beam on Chicunky Bugster * Chicunky Bugster: Now Im A Big Hen BRAWWWWW! * Blue Train Force Ranger: LET'S SUMMON OUR ZORDS! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Right! * All: TRAIN FORCE ZORDS, ACTIVATE! * The Rangers Get in there zords * Kaori Pecks the Ground for worms while kicking her feet * All: ZORDS COMBINE!!! * All Of the Zords Combined to Form the Train Forde Megazord * All: TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD READY! * Train Force Megazord punches Chicunky Bugster into the peck * But Chicunky Bugster Blocks the Punch with his Chicken Staff * Train Force Megazord destroys Chicken Staff * All: DEPLOY TRAIN FORCE SABER! * Train Force Saber is In the Megazord's Hand * All: TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD SUPER SLASH, FINAL ATTACK! * The Train Megazord Does it's final attack with the saber in it's hand * Chichunky Bugster: I'M DESTROYED BY THE RANGERS! * All: Bugster Eliminated * Kaori is turned back to normal